


Summer Bummer

by gospeller



Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 迪克自慰时喊了杰森的名字，杰森听到了。





	Summer Bummer

**Author's Note:**

> 浴室play 新手开车 无证驾驶 一块不好吃的肉

夏天很热。  
但杰森·陶德觉得此时他的身体以及打在他脸上的气息比夏天更加炎热。浴室里到处都是水，他正和他名义上的哥哥下半身赤裸着拥抱在一起，大腿紧紧相贴，热烈而暴力地亲吻着。身后的花洒源源不断地喷出热水，浇洒在杰森的身上。他浑身上下湿淋淋的，仅剩一件黑色T恤紧紧地贴着他的上半身。他觉得这感觉有点恶心。  
在迪克把自己的手从他的衣服和身体的缝隙里滑进去时，杰森开始努力地回想这一切是怎么发生的。今晚是个炎热的夏夜，就连风也不清凉，刚结束一场战斗的他由于肾上腺素升高而通体发热，浑身是汗地跳进迪克大开着的公寓窗户，想从他的冰箱里拿点冰啤酒——他们的关系已经改善到这个地步了，如果你好奇的话。  
杰森刚在迪克的公寓地板上站稳，正想迈步走向厨房时，他看到旁边的卫生间紧闭着门，里边传来了淅沥的水声。好极了，他脑海里的恶作剧小魔鬼敲了一下他的某根脑神经，为什么不走过去把卫生间的灯给关上呢。于是他也这么做了。杰森一点点地移向卫生间的门，伸手要触上那个开关。  
然后他停下了。  
磨砂玻璃门后的水声里隐隐传来迪克闷闷的声音，断断续续的，像在抽泣。同样是男人的杰森立刻意识到对方正在做的事情，他本想向后，却又抑制不住地更凑近了一些。该死的，他承认从他的青春期开始以来夜翼就一直是他的性幻想对象，事实上他也不止一次地在韦恩庄园的卫生间里做过这样的事情，嘴里喊着迪克的名字——好吧，再坦诚一点地说，现在也如此。  
而迪克·格雷森正在里边压抑地喊叫呻吟，与他只隔着一堵他妈的门。  
杰森可禁受不起这样的诱惑，于是他侧过头去听，只是微微地朝门靠近了一点。  
紧接着，他听到了自己的名字。

这就是一切情色故事的开始。再接着，那和着水声的声音随着血液涌上大脑，小魔鬼猛地又一扯杰森的神经，他打开了卫生间的门。有关他名字的呻吟戛然而止，迪克抬起头惊愕地看着他，手里还握着自己的阴茎。  
杰森面红耳赤地站在浴室门口，看看对方的手，又看看对方的脸。“为什么不直接告诉我？”他的声音在狭小的浴室里隆隆回响，然后不顾迪克脸上的精彩表情，像颗陨石一样砸了过去。

他们站在浴缸的防滑垫上，在不断落下的水中亲吻，阴茎与阴茎相互碰撞在一起。杰森的裤子老早就被迪克扒掉了，此刻正可怜兮兮地躺在一滩水里。双唇仿佛粘在了一起，迪克的舌头探进他的口腔，轻轻地摩擦着他的舌尖。杰森不满地用喉音抗议， 太温柔了，他用力地凑得更加向前，快要把自己的鼻子埋进对方的脸颊里，咬着迪克的下唇直到渗出铁锈味。迪克回击，舌头掠过杰森的牙齿和口腔上壁，不再是蜻蜓点水式的摩擦，他给他的简直就是一场暴风雨，从他的嘴里席卷到他的大脑里。  
迪克把手往下伸去，同时抚上两人的阴茎。杰森撤离了双唇，呻吟出声。迪克用另一只手扣住他的后脑勺，又把他拉了回来，一下又一下，断续地吻着他。  
杰森的脑子里此刻被那暴风雨搅成了一团浆糊，所有的树木都被吹倒在地，一个压着一个，天空和大地模糊成一片深灰，但他同时却能清楚地感觉到迪克放在他的阴茎上的手指的触感。水流过迪克的指间，流过他们勃发相贴的欲望。迪克沾满水的手撸动了几下后一路向下，爬过他的股间。  
“把腿张开点。”迪克边吻着他边说，声音轻得像诱哄。  
“你要操我就直说，别搞得像骗小孩打针一样。”杰森趁着他们嘴唇相离的间隙开口。  
“你真的这么想吗？”迪克把低低的笑声送进面前人的嘴里，“把腿张开点，我要把手指插进你的屁股里——”  
“——然后我要操你。”他宣布，庄严得好像这是件关乎生死存亡的大事。

杰森弯腰捡起防滑垫，丢在外面的地板上，然后顺着墙壁滑坐进浴缸里，把腿张开到紧贴着浴缸壁，迪克的滚烫的双手离开了他，和浴缸接触的皮肤也传来凉意，但他不想要这个。在这样炎热的夏天，这样的冰凉却让他难耐。迪克把花洒关了，起身跨出浴缸，在洗漱台拿了瓶润滑剂和一袋安全套又折返。  
“在浴室里准备这些东西，真是有先见之明啊，”杰森讥讽道，“你和你的那些女朋友们也像这样在浴缸里做爱吗？”  
迪克默不作声地跨进浴缸，然后跪坐下来，注视着杰森的双眼，说：“你确定要做这个吗，小翅膀？”  
杰森做了个深呼吸：“你忘了你刚刚说的那些垃圾废话了吗？磨磨唧唧的，要操快操。”  
迪克已经把润滑剂抹在了手指上，触上杰森的穴口。杰森才刚刚感受到一阵冰凉，迪克就伸进去了一根手指。  
“操。”尖锐的疼痛从后穴传来，杰森低低地骂了一声，咬着口腔里的内颊。  
“放松，”迪克用嘴唇安抚他的额头，另一只手摸着杰森的阴茎，缓慢地上下撸动，时不时用大拇指蹭过头部。  
迪克又伸进去一根手指。  
杰森可以清楚地感受到对方的两根手指在自己体内搅动，像剪刀一样撑开穴口，按摩内壁。他从来没有体验过这种感觉，奇异的疼痛混着快感沿着神经一路奔驰上他的大脑。  
他仍然咬着他的内颊。  
迪克加了第三根手指，搅动着发出色情的水声，杰森的里面温暖而柔软，迪克已经禁不住想象一会插进去会是怎样的感觉，过了一会，他把手指慢慢地抽出：“好了。”  
杰森低着头看迪克用挂着润滑剂的手指撕开安全套的包装——竟然还是草莓味的——然后套在自己的阴茎上。他屏住了呼吸，等着对方的下一步动作。迪克倾身向前，用膝盖一点点挪向杰森，杰森重新抬起头来看着他。一只手伸到了杰森的腰部，随着他的喘息抚摸着他腰背处的肌肉。  
迪克的阴茎抵上了那块甜蜜之地的入口，开始一点点地进入，开拓。杰森把内颊咬得更紧了，隐隐有血味在他的舌间弥漫。  
终于，迪克把整根阴茎埋进了他的体内，杰森觉得仿佛有一个世纪那么漫长，他像刚刚在色彩斑斓里完成了一次时空穿越，现在眼冒金星。迪克发出一声小小的舒服的呻吟，关切地看着他，没有开始移动，杰森看得出他满脸通红，肌肉绷紧，眉间几乎无法觉察地挤出了道小小的皱纹。他在忍耐。  
“你还好吗？”迪克问。  
“你可别太高估你的大小了，”杰森的手紧紧抓着浴缸边缘，“想动就赶紧动。”  
迪克苦笑一下，两只手都抓住了杰森的腰侧，把头凑近杰森的脖子，伸出舌头舔着他的汗水，下半身开始轻柔而缓慢地抽动。杰森感受到炙热匍匐着离开他的体内，又缓缓挺入。太慢了，尽管他第一次被使用的后穴仍在发痛，但他更无法忍受这蜗牛一般的速度。“快点，迪基鸟，”杰森用小腿勾了一下迪克的腰，发出一个大胆的邀约，“你就是这么满足你的女友们的吗？”  
埋在他颈部的头重新抬起，他惊讶地看到迪克蓝色的双眼里自己的倒影，如此的清晰，这不对。  
这是夜翼的双眼。罪犯们没有机会看到眼罩下遮挡着的夜翼的双眼，不然他们一定会为此而恐惧。杰森清楚完全进入状态的夜翼是怎样的，在之前的一些夜晚里的屋顶追击战中，他身后的男人热血沸腾，全身的肌肉都尽可能的活动起来，支撑他每一次的完美跳跃，那总让杰森忍不住回头，性欲上脑。还有那双眼睛，当他摘掉眼罩，对杰森露出迪克·格雷森的微笑时，眼里的光芒还没有完全散去，杰森得以见到一缕夜翼双眼的影子。  
而他几乎要为之震颤，无法控制地泛起鸡皮疙瘩。  
迪克盯着他，用夜翼的双眼。  
“那你可别后悔。”然后他笑了，以之前两倍的速度开始挺动身躯。  
“哈啊——”杰森被突如其来的加速刺激到了，发出长长的呻吟，然后很快被意识到的他堵回了嗓子眼里。  
“憋着不叫可不好，小翅膀。”  
“闭上你的——呃，嘴，”饱涨的内壁传来一阵阵酥麻的感觉，杰森睁大了双眼，无意识地张开双唇，“太快了……”  
迪克又发出一声近似抽气的笑，杰森把脑袋探过去，吻在对方张着的嘴上。一切都那么炙热，结合处，口腔，腰上的双手，迪克的后背。他的身体，迪克的身体，还有浴室内潮湿而沉闷的空气，像是现在这个难耐的酷暑，他坐在下午的湖边，毒辣的阳光烤得他快要融化。迪克的眼里此刻盈满水汽，湖面波光粼粼，有天鹅浮在水面上，静悄悄地游过丝绒，手指在他的颈后揉捏，另一只手摩擦着他的肩胛骨。  
杰森渐渐适应了迪克有规律的抽动，不自觉地微微把腰往前靠，突然迪克改变了角度，撞上了隐秘的一点。杰森在迪克的嘴里发出一声哭叫，想把头扭开，却被迪克用力地扶住了脑袋。  
秘密被发现了。迪克再次撞上那个点，杰森极力咽回自己的呻吟和口水，在迪克的嘴里发出呜呜的声音。后者继续亲吻着他，舌头与他交缠，感受他口腔深处传来的震动。  
迪克不断地撞击着那一点，放开了他的双唇，唾液顺着杰森的右嘴角流下。杰森此刻又一次眼冒金星，胸腔憋闷，心脏在里边跳得像摇滚乐。  
面前的男人再次抽动了几下，然后把阴茎全部从杰森的后穴里抽出，牵出不舍的润滑剂。  
“我们换个姿势怎么样，让我过去，小翅膀。”  
杰森瞪了他一眼，作为默许，然后艰难地翻过身体，让迪克从他身后挤过去。  
现在是迪克和杰森都跪在浴缸里，前者的脚撑着浴缸壁，它早就不冰冷了，带着杰森的体温。迪克扶着杰森的腰，猛地一抬，再次把阴茎顶入。  
“呃啊——啊！”杰森终于再也无法抑制呻吟，那让他的胸膛快要爆炸，他哭喊出声，在浴室里犹如惊雷一般在墙壁间反弹。他几乎要向后躺在迪克的身上，双手紧攥着浴缸边缘作为支撑。  
“就是这样，杰森，”迪克重新把手放在他的阴茎上，“叫出来。”  
“你他妈的——嗯啊——”杰森故意发出一声甜腻的呻吟来嘲笑，“像这样吗，哥哥？”

“别做个讨厌鬼，杰森。”迪克双手离开了本来的位置，用来紧紧抓着杰森的腰侧，慢慢地从他体内抽出大半个阴茎。  
“那不然做什么呢，你乖巧顺从的秘密情人？”他转过头问，随着阴茎的离去而把嘴张得更大，边喘气边露出挑衅的微笑，右边嘴角还挂着唾液，红通通的眼睛眯起来看着迪克。  
“是的，”迪克倾身吻吻他的耳尖，用力再次顶入，直直撞上对方的前列腺，“做我的秘密情人。”

杰森几乎在对着天花板尖叫，把腰高高弓起，却被迪克的手所限制，明天早上他的腰侧一定要出现瘀伤了，他眩晕着想。随后一只手攀上他的脖子，伸到了嘴边，然后把两根手指塞进了杰森开着的嘴里。杰森用舌尖轻轻地舔了两下，接着开始吸吮起来。  
“杰森，”迪克叫道，另一只手不歇息地撸动着他的阴茎，下半身迅速地撞击着他敏感的前列腺。含着两根手指在嘴里，杰森无法回应也无法呻吟，只能发出像是呜咽的声音，双眼失神地看着上空。他无法承受这么多的快感，它们盈满了他的胸腔，冲击着他的大脑，逼出眼眶中的泪水，他像个溺水者，快要窒息在没顶的快感里，无处获得氧气，只能用尽全力地抓着迪克的手臂。  
“杰森，杰森，杰森。”  
他发出更多的呜咽。  
“做我的秘密情人。”迪克又重复了一遍，然后狠狠地、奋力地一撞。

杰森无声地高潮了，迪克的手指还塞在他的嘴里，他的脚趾不自觉地蜷缩，上半身是混沌，下半身是极乐。有一瞬间他觉得自己像正开着车飞奔在笔直而无人的洲际公路上，一路驶往天堂。  
因为高潮而绞紧的内壁让迪克在他身后惊讶地发出叹息，热气拍打在他的后颈上。迪克吻着他的肩膀，又凑到他的耳边不断呢喃着什么的安慰话语，杰森的脑子里弥漫着大雾，什么都听不清。等到杰森终于放松了下来，迪克又继续抽插了几下，也射在了安全套里。他把阴茎拔出来，扯掉安全套，绑好，扔到浴缸外面。迪克坐了下来，努力地嗅着这沉闷的空气，浴室里满是精液和汗水的味道，湿润又色情。杰森疲惫地靠在他的身上，把腿伸直。

“你对所有的床伴都这么说吗？”  
“是的。”

一切又归于只有喘息的静默。

“但我不会问他们的是，你愿意做我的恋人吗？”

 

fin.

理想是写出沉重压抑带着回忆与强烈情感的PWP 现在只有一堆惯用词汇的堆砌  
开车真的好难啊 尤其是躲在宿舍的被窝里开车 快要被憋死  
最后一句话怎么改都写得好烂（大哭）  
欢迎指出任何问题或留下建议！！十分感谢！！！


End file.
